


Journal

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier finds a journal that belongs to Geralt. He doesn't like what's written there, so he changes it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Journal

Jaskier spending the winter with Geralt in Kaer Morhen, occasionally bored out of his wits. Bored enough to pick up a book about monsters from the library. He flips through several books, until he stumbles upon a bright red one, that looks more like a journal.

Jaskier opens it on the first page and freezes in place. On the first page there’s a childish handwriting that says “Geralt’s Book Of Monsters. Age: 10”.

Jaskier can’t help but to smile as he flips through the pages. Most of them contain drawings and information about monsters. But on some of them there are doodles of a Witcher, traveling through the pages. Jaskier guesses that it’s supposed to be Gerlat himself.

In the beginning, the Witcher in the book is smiling, fighting monsters and riding dragons. There’s even a drawing of Geralt saving a child from a vampire, which makes Jaskier giggle.

The rest of the book makes Jaskier frown. The Witcher on the pages doesn’t smile anymore. He looks sad and angry. There are doodles of people throwing rocks at him. The words “monster” and “butcher” are written all over, above the Witcher’s head. The drawings aren’t lighthearted anymore, mostly sharp edges, focusing on the Witcher’s swords and armor. And starting from a certain page, there are no more drawings.

Jaskier closes the book. This isn’t right, he thinks to himself.

***

“Jaskier?”

Geralt walks into the library. He founds Jaskier sprawled on the table, lightly snoring. There’s an open book beside him and a quill. Geralt is about to shake the bard’s shoulder, as his eyes fall on the open journal. He recognizes it immediately.

Geralt picks the journal up carefully, feeling embarrassed. Just as he’s about to close it and shove it somewhere no one could ever find (or better yet, burn it), his eyes fall on an familiar handwriting. It’s Jaskier’s handwriting.

What the fuck?

Jaskier crisscrossed the words “monster” and “butcher” above the Witcher’s head, turning them into “hero” and “the white wolf”.

Above the drawing of people throwing rocks at Gerlat, Jaskier wrote “ignorant assholes” and “hi, we’re morons, but can you please kill our monster?”. Geralt smiles at that.

Jaskier added Roach to the drawings. He also added Ciri. And Yennefer. And himself.

On almost every page where there’s a frowning Witcher, there’s a smiling bard beside him, following him with his lute. The word “friend” and “muse” and “hero” is written all over the book.

On the page that Jaskier fell asleep on there’s an unfinished drawing of Geralt surrounded by Ciri, Yennefer, Roach and Jaskier. On the top of the page there’s a writing. “The Witcher’s Family”.

There’s also a drawing resembling the other Witchers. Vesemir, Eskel, Coen, Lambert. Above Lambert Jaskier wrote the word “asshole”.

Geralt snorts in laughter. Jaskier jumps in his chair, startled from his slumber.

“What the… Oh. Hi Geralt”. Jaskier glances nervously at the journal in the Witcher’s hands, before focusing on his face.

Geralt smiles back at him. He closes the journal, staring at it for another moment. “Thank you” he mumbles.

Jaskier’s heart skips a beat. “What was that?”

“It’s late. Come to bed. Or I’m locking you out of the room”. Geralt gives him a halfhearted glare and turns on his heels. He carries the journal with him out of the library.

Jaskier can’t help but to smile brightly as he follows his Witcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
